


Omnes Una Manet Nox

by orphan_account



Series: Spencer Reid's Little Black Book of Latin Phrases [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn’t as strange a feeling as you’d think, having another man’s penis down your throat.Sure, it was salty and slimy and almost uncomfortably warm and yes, your muscles would ache and your throat will probably get a little sore. But after you figure out the basics, get past the awkward fumbling and the teeth and the catholic guilt, it can be nice.Or: Matt Murdock and Spencer Reid first meet.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer Reid's Little Black Book of Latin Phrases [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111646
Kudos: 10





	Omnes Una Manet Nox

It wasn’t as strange a feeling as you’d think, having another man’s penis down your throat.

Sure, it was salty and slimy and almost uncomfortably warm and yes, your muscles would ache and your throat will probably get a little sore. But after you figure out the basics, get past the awkward fumbling and the teeth and the catholic guilt, it can be nice.

They’d met at a bar.

It was clichéd, Matt knew it was clichéd, but he didn’t care enough about one fleeting thought to let it stop him. It’s not like he didn’t know him, maybe not personally, but in the moments between shy greetings and hesitant sips of cheap liquor and coffee, he’d learnt plenty.

He’d learnt that the man named Spencer Reid liked to wear good quality knit things and that he himself mended them when they became torn or a little too threadbare. He’d learnt that Spencer liked antique books and that he must have read them quite often for the way the smell of the binding glue and the leather clung to his hands. He knew Spencer worked in law enforcement and that he’d been doing so for long enough that his service weapon had left callouses.

He knew that even though he was at a bar he didn’t once order any kind of alcohol.

And now he knew the way Spencer’s lips felt against his, the way their hands tangled together when he pressed Matt down into his bedsheets, the way he stumbled and blushed when Matt helped relieve him of his clothes. And now he was learning the way he tasted, the places where the taller man liked him to position his tongue, and how Spencer liked to writhe and gasp and push into him while kneeling, bent over on all fours and straddling Matt’s face.

He knew enough that he didn’t feel guilty the next morning, when he woke up alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be the first work in a series of one-shots focused on the same pairing and my first published work on this form, so please let me know what you think.


End file.
